


Captivating

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 23:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino finds thunderstorms exciting until Terry shows him a different form of excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivating

Dino stood at the window and watched the lightening streak across the nighttime sky followed by a crack of thunder. It was a beautiful sight.

He felt a pair of hands slide around his waist and he was pulled back against the body of his lover.

“What is it about thunderstorms that captivate you?” Terry softly asked.

“I don’t know,” Dino replied and then took a sip from the tumbler he had been cradling against his chest. “I just find them exciting.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah,” Dino murmured letting Terry remove the tumbler from his hand and set it aside. “But, I have a feeling you’re about to show me something just as exciting.”

“How very perceptive of you,” Terry countered as he turned Dino in his arms and drew his mouth into a searing kiss.


End file.
